1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic documents. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for facilitating type-aware change tracking in a document.
2. Related Art
People often collaborate in creating and modifying electronic documents. In order to facilitate this collaboration, many tools have been developed which allow users to track changes in these electronic documents. However, these tools are typically inadequate for dealing with more complex changes.
One major flaw in many existing change tracking tools is that they typically treat everything as text. For example, if a user modifies the second digit of a five digit number, the tool typically will indicate that the second digit of the five digit number was changed. In reality, the entire number has changed, not just a single digit of the number as the number appears in written form.
Hence, what is needed is an improved technique for performing change tracking in an electronic document.